Flor de Fogo
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Ele sempre julgara que o amor era para os fracos, mas talvez afinal, ele o fosse também." Sasuke & Sakura


**P.S:** _Gente, eu estive lendo aqi a One shot esses dias, e vi que tinham algumas partes que eu poderia melhorar, então aqui está ela repostada! Espero que gostem, e reviews!_

**Flor de Fogo**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"_A escolha mais difícil, não era supostamente para ser a melhor?"_

Passos lentificados à medida que sua corrida não era mais tão necessária. Ofegava, e seus cabelos curtos tocavam-lhe a face como uma carícia. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se curvou olhando para os próprios pés. Era o mesmo lugar de cinco anos antes. O mesmo lugar onde fora deixada sem respostas e desacordada.

Mas daquela vez algo era diferente, além da intuição, havia uma pétala de cerejeira juntamente com um fio negro de cabelos em sua cômoda. Espantara-se quando observou tais coisas em seu móvel. Não havia deixado nenhuma pétala, e muito menos um fio negro de cabelos ali. E não entendia por que, mas algo lhe dizia para correr o mais rápido que conseguisse para aquele banco.

A sua frente, um vulto negro vinha caminhando da escuridão em direção a ela. Seus passos eram majestosos e sem pressa. Cerrou as esmeraldas tentando distinguir tal silhueta em meio aquela noite de outono. As copas das árvores balançavam deixando que as folhas secas caíssem sobre seus pés sendo estaladas quando tocadas.

A rosada ainda observava o homem que vinha em sua direção. Seus orbes chocaram-se ao observar o rosto que vinha de encontro ao seu ainda de olhos fechados. Seus lábios se entreabriram puxando o ar que começara a lhe faltar a alguns minutos atrás, e suas sobrancelhas rosadas e perfeitamente alinhadas arquearam-se diante de tal pessoa.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Parando diante da garota, abriu seus olhos. Revelando aquele mar negro, que parecia ainda mais sombrio, intimidador, e fascinante. As esmeraldas rapidamente produziram sua dor palpável. E novamente aquelas mesmas lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos com feracidade atingindo as mãos que estavam em forma de punho, uma nos lábios, e outra no coração.

O Uchiha a observava com olhos serenos e distantes. Media milimetricamente cada detalhe daquele rosto. Sakura havia mudado muito afinal, retirando apenas aquele brilho de dor, paixão e infantilidade que seus olhos sempre exalavam.

Assistiu muitas vezes os lábios rosados se abrirem e fecharem, sem dizer palavra alguma. De certo, a jovem de agora dezessete anos ainda estava muito chocada com a aparição repentina daquele rapaz. Quem ele pensava que poderia chegar a ser para voltar depois de anos desaparecido, quando as buscas por ele já haviam sido desgastantes o bastante para serem encerradas, e aparecer diante dos olhos da pessoa que mais o amara na vida? Não era justo. Definitivamente não era.

_- Sasuke... Kun._ – Conseguiu por fim balbuciar. Há quanto tempo não dizia aquele nome? Há quanto tempo o havia trancafiado no seu subconsciente com as correntes mais fortes que pôde encontrar em sua mente? Era um sonho, definitivamente só podia ser um sonho. Beliscou a própria pele de leve enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha diante de sua atitude incrédula.

_- Sakura._ – No instante em que seu nome foi chamado pela voz baixa e melancólica, seu rosto se ergueu instintivamente ainda em meio a lágrimas que escorriam pela bochecha rosada.

"**Estou feliz que tenha sido capaz de amá-lo desde o início."**

**Eu vou cantar essas palavras para o céu.**

Era como se todas as memórias que se esforçou para esquecer voltassem à tona para sua mente atormentada. Queria abraçá-lo. Mantê-lo firmemente em seus braços e mostrar a ele o quanto havia evoluído e não precisava mais de proteção alguma. Queria mostrar para ele que agora era uma Kunoichi que merecia a consideração dele, ainda que a diferença de poder de ambos fosse alarmente.

Cedeu a pressão de suas memórias tocando o rosto tão adorado. O Uchiha franziu o cenho diante do gesto inesperado dela. Acreditava que seria um soco. Não um leve roçar de dedos. Segurou a mão feminina e a afastou da própria face, soltando-a devagar até que ela voltasse a se alinhar ao corpo agora totalmente moldado da Haruno.

**Um lugar em que eu posso lançar sonhos explodidos.**

**Eu deixei essa cidade em busca de um lugar com poder.**

Mais lágrimas lhe consumiram quando tocou o rosto delicado e pálido a sua frente. Sentiu os músculos se contraírem e se retraírem quando o mesmo tocou sua mão voltando-a para a posição inicial. Tinha tantas coisas que queria dizer a Sasuke! Tantas perguntas...

_- Por que voltou Sasuke-kun?_ – Depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda lhe chamava por aquele sufixo de intimidade. Depois de tanto tempo ela ainda o considerava íntimo, depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda recebia a mesma atenção dela.

_- Você não precisa saber._ – Ela não precisava mesmo. Ele tinha alguns motivos, mas não faria diferença alguma se ela os soubesse.

Seus olhos esmeralda adquiriam um brilho raivoso e ela cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo virando-se de costas para o jovem. Sasuke havia mudado. Estava mais alto, encorpado, e o rosto estava mais adulto, no entanto não perdera aquela pose séria, e muito menos aquele olhar capaz de intimidar apenas com um segundo de conexão. Não queria que ele a visse chorando. Era evidente que ele a acharia uma fraca. E ela não era mais fraca. Podia ser tudo, menos fraca.

_- Sabe quanto tempo eu e Naruto procuramos por você? Seguimos rastros desnecessários, e pistas cegas apenas com um fio de esperança de te encontrar, não desistimos quando todos fizeram o contrário. E o pior... Não deixamos de acreditar que valêssemos algo para você._ – As palavras eram carregadas de rancor. E os soluços faziam seu corpo tremer. Ás pálpebras estavam fechadas e pressionadas com força o bastante para doer.

**Desligou a energia quando eu o senti vibrar.**

**Não há como parar um pavio aceso.**

_- Nunca pedi nada a vocês. Nem sua amizade, e muito menos que perdessem seu tempo buscando alguém que evidentemente não queria ser encontrado. _– Respondeu com a voz fria de sempre, e em nenhum momento sua expressão se alterara.

A rosada olhou para baixo encarando as folhas que caíam cada vez mais no chão de pedra. Negou com a cabeça as palavras do rapaz e voltou para encará-lo com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Aquela expressão não combinava com ela, não era bonita o suficiente para fazer parte daquele rosto.

_- A partir do momento que entrou em nossas vidas, você pediu para que perdêssemos nosso tempo com você. _– Virou um pouco o rosto sendo visualizada por ele de perfil. A estava voz um pouco embargada e os olhos vermelhos.

_Sempre correndo atrás dele, buscando algo que era quase sombrio de tão invisível. Humilhando-se, arrastando-se, jogando-se, e implorando por apenas alguma pista ainda que pequena sobre o paradeiro do desaparecido a anos. Como ele podia ser tão insensível, ao ponto de achar que eles jamais iriam querê-lo de volta? Como ele podia ser tão egoísta ao ponto de achar que indo embora, não mudaria a vida de ninguém?_

O moreno virou-se de costas para ela encarando a Lua, e murmurou:

_- Pode ter crescido em corpo e força, mas continua a mesma irritante de sempre._ – Deu um meio sorriso lembrando-se das diversas vezes que a chamara de irritante. Parecia tudo tão... Distante. Pensando nisso o sorriso abandonou seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão fria como gelo. Começou a andar afastando-se dela quando sentiu um corpo quente se colar ao seu, e dois braços passarem por cima de seus próprios segurando-o.

**Se o mundo fosse acabar agora.**

**Eu desistiria de tudo só para estar junto com você para o resto da eternidade.**

Lágrimas molhavam-lhe o kimono e o calor da pele lívida da kunoichi era transmitido para suas costas. Baixou o olhar para as mãos em seu peito que apertavam suas vestes com muita força, fazendo as pontas dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçadas. Não esperava uma atitude menos previsível de Sakura. Era tão previsível que ele fizera questão de provocá-la apenas para ver se ainda a conhecia perfeitamente bem.

Depois de algum tempo, as mãos se afastaram de seu peito deixando apenas uma leve rajada de vento frio adentrar para seu abdome nu em conseqüência da força com que seu kimono havia sido puxado. Sakura estava a alguns passos atrás de si afastando-se lentamente para sentar-se no banco passando as mãos por toda a extensão dele.

**Como uma flor de fogo eu não devo desaparecer.**

**Espalhe por toda a parte como o meu sonho alcança grandes distâncias.**

"**Teria sido melhor se eu nunca tivesse te amado desde o início". Eu disse uma mentira.**

Sorriu singela ao notar o olhar curioso do Uchiha mais novo sobre si, pela primeira vez sentia-se observada de um jeito bom, não criticamente. Olhou para ele convidando-o para que se aproximasse. E lhe sorriu novamente quando percebeu que ele realmente o fazia. O jovem parou em frente a ela, e colocou as mãos no bolso.

_- No fundo Sasuke-kun, eu tenho sim um pouco de ódio de você._ - Não entendeu o porquê de dizer tais palavras, mas elas pularam de sua garganta antes que pudesse controlá-las. E no minuto seguinte, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra o mármore do banco sendo pressionado para baixo por algo maior e mais pesado do que seu corpo. Quando abriu os olhos por fim, Sasuke a encarava com orbes sérios e a negritude oceânica naquele momento, mais parecia congelada do que aquosa. A Katana era pressionada contra seu pescoço levemente, e caso ele quisesse matá-la, apenas um golpe bastaria.

**Cenário que eu não estou acostumado a um sorriso forçado.**

**Esse festival é diferente em sua média.**

_- Não faz idéia do que é o ódio Sakura._ – Sussurrou a voz rouca contra seu ouvido, enquanto a mão livre lhe tocava o pescoço desnudo onde a Katana era pressionada. – _É ingênua demais para conhecê-lo. _– Ergueu o rosto na direção da Kunoichi e se aproximou o bastante para a respiração dela bater em sua face.

Não conseguia sentir medo da voz e dos gestos ameaçadores de Sasuke. Não conseguia se sentir tensa por saber que uma Kanata afiadíssima era pressionada contra sua pele. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, inalando aquele perfume másculo que a pele de Sasuke tinha. Parecia cheiro de cravo misturado a canela. Um tanto quanto embriagante.

- _Sasuke-kun, você me mataria?_ – Indagou com a voz um pouco mais fina do que pretendia. – _Eu sempre fui um estorvo para você não é mesmo?_ – Ele virou o rosto encaixando-se novamente perto de seu ouvido. - _Com todas as minhas declarações infantis, e sempre precisando de proteção..._ – Um soluço foi ouvido pelo moreno, que ainda encontravasse perigosamente perto da curva de seu pescoço. Tão perto, que a ponta de seu nariz roçava de leve a pele descoberta quando ele respirava.

Parou um pouco diante daquelas palavras. Eram de certo modo verdade. Sakura sempre fora um estorvo para ele, um estorvo que sempre o atrasava, ou o fazia perder a paciência e um pouco de chackra precisando ser protegida das coisas mais simples. _Mas se ela não fosse uma perda de tempo que valesse a pena, ele a teria deixado morrer na primeira oportunidade, há muito tempo. _

Censurou-se franzindo o cenho percebendo que rumo seus pensamentos tinham tomado. Além de estar praticamente sobre ela, e largando seu peso sobre aquele corpo delicado abaixo de si, seu subconsciente parecia gostar da proximidade. Nunca estivera tão perto de nenhuma garota, a única que conseguira chegar mais perto dele fora somente ela.. Quando a mesma fez o selo da maldição regredir abraçando-o por trás na floresta da morte. E aquela lembrança... Era de muito tempo atrás.

_- Sabe que se eu quisesse já teria te matado_. – Suspirou cansado diante das próprias palavras. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele não deveria nem ao menos estar dando ouvidos as palavras da rosada, ele não deveria nem ao menos estar ali...

Era esperado em outro lugar, por um time diferente, com um ruivo bipolar, um azulado petulante, e uma ruiva metida, e irritante. Mas irritante de um jeito ruim. De um jeito que o fazia se enojar. Não era para estar ali sobre a única garota que provara ainda gostar dele, depois de anos sem ao menos vê-lo, e sabendo de todas as suas escolhas erradas.

A Haruno puxou o rosto de Sasuke pelos cabelos da nuca e o fez encará-la novamente. O rosto pendeu um pouco para a direita observando a face cautelosa que o mesmo mantinha. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam pelo vento tênue que continuava a ser soprado levando as folhas a continuarem sua dança. As sobrancelhas negras estavam devidamente franzidas observando a rosada. No que estaria ela pensando naquele momento?

_- Não Sasuke-kun. Quero dizer... Se realmente precisasse me matar, se você fosse obrigado a isso, você o faria? _– Por que ela queria saber a resposta para aquela pergunta? Depois daquela noite, ele jamais a encontraria de novo, ela continuaria suas buscas por ele sempre atrás de um vulto. Sasuke não seria próximo dela para que corresse o risco de receber de Madara a missão de tirar a vida da Kunoichi mais respeitada de Konoha.

_- Isso não vai acontecer_. – Respondeu já perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía naquele momento.

_- E... Você me odeia Sasuke-kun? Me odeia por ser tão irritante? Me odeia por te amar? _– Amor, ele desconhecia o significado de amor para que a odiasse por manter esse sentimento por ele. Sakura era... Boa demais.

Continuou fitando intensamente aqueles orbes esverdeados e suplicantes. Ele não a odiava. Definitivamente não. _Ele odiava as sensações que tinha desde menino quando estava junto com a rosada. Odiava por não as entender, por não saber o que era aquela estranha sensação de paz quando ela dizia o tempo todo: Sasuke-kun!_ _Quem era ela para fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira?_

Aproximou-se felinamente dos lábios rosados entreabertos e convidativos. Roçou de leve o lábio superior por todo o rosto antes de voltar a se aproximar novamente da boca. A respiração de ambos estava irregular, e ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo descompassado pelo peito, fazendo-o subir e descer com certa rapidez.

A Katana foi afastada da pele alva que tinha um filete de sangue vivo trilhando um rastro até adentrar o colete de Sakura e escorregou para o chão, enquanto a mão agora livre de Sasuke repousava na beirada do banco dando-lhe apoio. A outra mão dançava nos fios laterais do cabelo do rosto da jovem fazendo-a sorrir levemente corada. Ficava bonita daquela maneira, sem saber direito o que fazer.

**Digo às palavras que tenho o costume de repetir.**

"**Faça o seu melhor". Novamente.**

**Este fusível quase foi posto para fora por lágrimas.**

Seus lábios furtivamente tomaram os dela numa dança ritmada em afeição e carinho. Um beijo um tanto quanto plácido para uma garota explosiva e viva como Sakura, mas o beijo era parecidíssimo com o caráter do Uchiha, calmo e instigante_. As línguas que ainda não se conheciam, pareciam fazer o trabalho de toda uma vida naquele único beijo._ E Sasuke pela primeira vez, sentia que estava no lugar certo. Que tudo estava certo.

Sugou-lhe o lábio inferior arrancando um gemido extasiado de Sakura, que com ambas as mãos puxou os fios da nuca para que ele se aproximasse mais. A mão de apoio dele teve o cotovelo encostado no banco, enquanto a outra explorava o pescoço livre. As pernas entrelaçadas não permitiam que se afastassem, mas não se importavam.

Afastaram-se ofegantes, e Sakura tinha os lábios muito avermelhados devido ao beijo implorativo de segundos atrás. Fechou os olhos quando os lábios dele entraram em contato com seu rosto, ainda num roçar leve desde o queixo até sua clavícula.

_- Sasuke-kun, eu amo você._ – Disse ternamente enquanto as mãos pequenas chegavam às costas e abraçavam-no fortemente.

- _O amor é para os fracos._ – Sussurrou voltando sua atenção para os orbes verdes chorosos.

_- Então seja fraco Sasuke-kun, ao menos uma vez na vida! – _Implorou com as lágrimas voltando a correr silenciosamente pelo rosto deixando seus caminhos ali.

**Se o início do universo fosse aquele beijo...**

**Em seguida o céu estrelado seria traço**

**De todos os nossos milagres espalhados.**

Não respondeu ao que ela dissera. Fraco ele já estava sendo. Já havia cedido as tentações mundanas roubando-lhe um beijo que o instigara a querer mais um. O gosto dela era bom, era um tanto exótico. Jamais havia tido semelhante gosto em sua língua quando comera qualquer coisa. E não queria abdicar daquele gosto.

Sakura sorriu diante da face séria do Uchiha, sabia que Sasuke era alguém de poucas palavras, e que naquele momento havia sido pego de surpresa por mais uma de suas súplicas infantis. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se nunca tivesse amado Sasuke desde o início de sua infância até aquele momento. Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil se tivesse dado uma chance para Naruto ou Rock Lee, quando ambos se provaram merecedores de seu amor.

_Mas parecia tão mais certa a sua infeliz escolha de continuar a amar o moreno a sua frente. Como se estivesse sendo recompensada por todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causara._

**Como uma flor de fogo,**

**Meus sonhos vão fazer som de um trovão**

**Para que você possa facilmente encontra-los.**

"**Teria sido melhor se eu nunca tivesse te amado desde o início." Acho que a minha mentira foi descoberta.**

_- Sasuke-kun, você gosta de mim?_ – Perguntou inocente desviando a atenção dele de seus pensamentos fazendo o olhar que estivera perdido em meio à rua escura direcionar-se sobre ela novamente.

_- Você me confunde Sakura. Não mereço nem seu ódio... Como pode continuar me amando se eu nunca pedi para que... _– Foi interrompido por ela que tocou o indicador sobre seus lábios para que ele se calasse.

_- Exatamente por isso... Você não me pediu para gostar de você, apenas precisava que eu gostasse. _– Virou o rosto para a direita encarando o outro lado da rua um pouco estreita e fechou os olhos com força levando as duas mãos para perto do coração.

"Gosto de você" Ele queria poder dizer, mas naquele momento era melhor deixar em silêncio, apenas em pensamento tais sentimentos que ele parecia estar descobrindo possuir pela rosada. Ela não merecia o amor dele, como ele já havia pensado, Sakura era boa demais para merecê-lo.

**Nascer e ser educado nos separou.**

**Aspecto e forma, diferenças entre nós.**

**Homem e mulher como a noite e o dia, nós somos.**

**E, no entanto, se apenas o nosso coração pudesse ser feito.**

Levantou-se se desvencilhando do abraço e das pernas da bela kunoichi deixando-a confusa ainda deitada sobre o mármore. Realmente era impossível saber o que Sasuke pensava, e o que o levava a tomar tais atitudes que a machucavam tanto, ainda que não sendo intencionalmente.

**E se o modo de vida fossem faíscas.**

Ia andando para longe dela quando a mesma levantou-se rápida e instintivamente correu em sua direção parando em sua frente empurrando seu peito para trás. Olhava-o com os orbes cerrados e parecia nervosa. As íris tinham um brilho de decepção do qual ele já estava cansado de ser a causa. Sakura dava-lhe socos não muito fortes no peito e chorava alto sendo consumida por soluços enquanto o fazia. Como ele podia brincar assim com os sentimentos dela? Sasuke apenas a observava sem dizer palavra alguma. Fazia idéia do mal que lhe causava, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer que estivesse ao seu alcance para que Sakura não sofresse por sua causa.

_- Sakura. – Chamou sério._

_- Eu te odeio! – Gritava furiosa_.

_- Sakura. – Chamou novamente._

_- Não fale meu nome! – Vociferou olhando para ele acusatoriamente._

_- Sakura. – Insistiu quando ela voltou os orbes esmeralda para os socos._

_- Pare Sasuke-kun, me deixe em paz!_ – Dizia, mas ainda sim não se afastava dele. Os olhos cegos pelas lágrimas que a invadiam cada vez que lhe acertava um novo golpe.

_- Sakura! _– Segurou seus braços com força sacudindo-a com violência para que ela prestasse atenção.

A rosada apenas assentiu e o olhou. A expressão antes vazia agora parecia preocupada. As sobrancelhas antes franzidas de irritação e curiosidade, agora pareciam estar franzidas de dor. E os olhos, os olhos negros fitavam-na como se quisessem ler cada parte de sua alma, cada parte mais íntima e cada segredo mais escondido que ela guardava.

**Mesmo que fosse apenas momentaneamente,**

**Seria bom se nós dois fossemos como um girassol.**

O que ele estava prestes a fazer? Não se reconhecia, mas ainda sentia que a cada passo e palavra que dava, eram as coisas certas a se fazer. Sucumbiu ao desejo de beijá-la novamente. E agora o gosto doce dela era misturado a aquele gosto salgado de lágrimas que ela tanto produzia. Seus braços estavam fechados em volta da frágil garota com muita força devido a ela que ainda tentava se afastar um pouco.

_Já não tinha mais contra o que lutar. **Ele** já não queria mais lutar. Não queria ir contra o que tudo em seu corpo clamava por ter. Não queria ter que carregar mais uma vez a dor da culpa em seu interior._

Beijava-lhe sofregamente, não era calmo. Não era plácido. Tinha necessidade de senti-la. Separaram-se e Sasuke tombou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Sakura, enquanto uma das mãos estava enlaçando sua cintura e a outra sua nuca. Inspirava seu cheiro de cerejeiras entorpecendo sua mente, e foi impelido a sussurrar-lhe algumas palavras que a fizeram se arrepiar e sorrir tão abertamente ao ponto dos dentes reluzirem na noite escura.

**Como uma flor de fogo,**

**Um dia, o céu da noite será preenchido com flores grandes.**

**Até o dia em que a flor esperar por mim.**

"**Estou feliz que tenha sido capaz de amá-lo desde o início." Vou cantar essas palavras para o céu.**

_- Eu sempre fui fraco perto de você._

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-***

Quando falei que estava inspirada, não estava brincando. Então o que acharam da One? Particularmente foi a minha preferida das que eu fiz até agora. Consegui escrever no universo de Naruto mesmo, com o meu casal preferido de TOOOOOOODOS sem os personagens ficarem OOC, bom pelo menos eu acho que eles não ficaram OOC, haha. Mas deixa pra lá.

Quanto à música tema, **Fire Flower do Vocaloid**, é uma **DROGA**. **NÃO escutem**. Isso mesmo. **NÃO ESCUTEM. **Quando eu achei essa música na internet, e achei que combinava super bem com esse casal, principalmente as partes: **"Estou feliz que tenha sido capaz de amá-lo desde o início." **E **"Teria sido melhor se eu nunca tivesse te amado desde o início". **Eu ainda não tinha ouvido o ritmo da música, por que estava usando a internet do celular, e escrevendo no note, que ainda não tem a internet, e pelo meu celular, não tem como ver vídeos, mas voltando a como eu achei a música, eu fui e digitei no google: Se o início fosse aquele beijo.

Aí, apareceu a música. Mas hoje, depois de eu já ter encaixado a música na one e tudo, eu fui ouvi-la. Fiquei totalmente DECEPCIONADA. Sério. É muito ruim mesmo pelo menos a meu ver, mas se tiverem alguma curiosidade, ouçam.

Então agora eu só a leio ouvindo as músicas da **Naruto Shippuden OST**, músicas: **Despair, solitude, Nightfall, When a friend dies, Scene of a disaster, e moonlight talk.**

ESSAS SIM, EU RECOMENDO TODAS. Principalmente Despair e solitude, são as minhas preferidas.

Então gente, mereço reviews por essa one? Vocês gostaram?

Nossa eu chorei de feliz quando tive a idéia de como terminar essa one, com a frase: Eu sempre fui fraco perto de você. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN SASUKE-KUN, SEJA FRACO PERTO DE MIM *-*-*-*-***

Chega de irritar vocês, beeijo gente, logo mais** Antes do Amanhecer **será atualizada, é que como eu já disse, estou apaixonada por fazer one-shots, acho que é por que eu peguei trauma de estar amando alguma fic e ela ser demorada a postar, hahahah que desculpa tosca, mas é a verdade.

BEEEEEIJOS DE NOVO, Yuuki ai :**


End file.
